


Endearing

by PrettyWhizzer (NargleAdvocate)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: And ended with kleinsen, Comfort No Hurt, Denial of Feelings, Evan being cute, Fluff, I didn't think I could write something so cute but here we are, Jared worrying about burning off his dick, M/M, Pining, Sick Jared, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this started out as trying to learn how to write jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NargleAdvocate/pseuds/PrettyWhizzer
Summary: He wanted to call Evan. Which, was clearly an idea his sick delirious mind had concocted up, and not a very clear rational one that made a bit of sense. Nope, not at all. He definitely didn't want someone to come and take care of him, a someone who was known for being too kind for his own good and sometimes tripped over his own words but Jared honestly found that kind of endearing--He was going insane.





	Endearing

So, maybe this wasn't Jared's best idea, but he had to admit the appeal was overwhelming.

The phone was laying on the coffee table, just a foot out of reach. He knew this because he had tried to grab it multiple times, and he always got a nauseous feeling in his stomach when he was about a foot away. Which, in turn, made snot drip out of his nose, which made him sneeze. He hated how his sickness echoed around the house, how it reminded him how empty it was--

Woah woah woah Kleinman, back up, no need to make yourself feel worse. He sighed, resigning himself to leaning back onto the armrest of the couch, eyes glazed over as he stared at the TV screen. There were tissues littered everywhere, and it made him feel just a little bit more disgusting. He didn't have the energy to clean it up, though. If he couldn't lean over to grab his phone, what made him think he could possibly bend over to pick up trash without spewing over the carpet? The image made him laugh a little. He could only imagine how angry his mom would get, her face red and her high voice trying to sound chastening. The laugh quickly turned into choking and Jared remembered why he had been maintaining a blank state of mind before. 

He glanced back at the phone before sucking in a breath. He wanted to call Evan. Which, was clearly an idea his sick delirious mind had concocted up, and not a very clear rational one that made a bit of sense. Nope, not at all. He definitely didn't want someone to come and take care of him, a someone who was known for being too kind for his own good and sometimes tripped over his own words but Jared honestly found that kind of endearing--

Groaning, Jared raised a hand to massage the bridge of his nose. He was going insane. Completely and utterly insane. Maybe he could play this off like a joke if he claimed he was in a state of delirium. It could work, and Evan wouldn't think he was pathetic for needing help. He leaned over again, ignoring the nausea, and laid the tips of his fingers over his phone. He moved the phone slowly towards him, until he was able to fully grab it with his hand and snatched it towards himself. 

"Aha!" Jared exclaimed, but it was more like a mix of a wheeze and a cough. He turned it on before punching in his passcode (6666, because he was a simple man). He pressed his contacts and hovered his finger over Evan's number, hesitating slightly. Was this a good idea, really? A part of him said yes. The other part of him was screaming incoherently. That was good enough for him. 

He pressed the call button. A slight fear hung over him for a second. When was the last time he had called Evan anyways? Also, didn't he hate phone calls? Jared ignored these questions however, for the anticipation that came with a ringing phone. He hoped Evan would pick up.

"H-Hello?" Fuck yeah he did.

Jared wasn't sure what to say for a second. He didn't really plan what exactly he was going to ask Evan, and he didn't want to open with just asking him to come over to help him with his sickness, because that was kinda pathetic and he'd honestly be laughing at himself if he didn't feel like absolute shit. It's okay, just, joke around? 

"I heard you got the cast off. Have you jerked off yet? Bet you missed it. Try not to break your arm again cause of it."

"Jared, are you, uh, sick?" Shit.

"What makes you say that?"

"You sound like you're dying." This kid was too perceptive.

"Okay, so, I might have the flu."

"Do you, maybe, want me to come over?" He also took Jared's questions before he could ask them. This really wasn't fair.

".. If you could? Not that I need you to or anything, ha--" Jared moved the phone away from his mouth to hack up his lungs.

"I'll be there in, um, like, ten minutes, alright?" Evan ended the phone call there.

Jared dropped the phone onto the couch, letting out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. So, Evan was coming over, and Jared looked like absolute shit, and so did the house. He was the king of good impressions, obviously. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, gripping tightly onto the blanket as if that would prevent him from throwing up. Considering he didn't actually throw up, he assumed it was working well enough. 

Staring at the wall, Jared resigned himself to waiting until Evan arrived. Hopefully the other boy would provide some sort of entertainment, because just sitting there sick was getting boring and he was wishing he hadn't thrown the remote for the TV earlier. He wasn't able to stand long enough to pick it up, and so it sat lonely in the corner, while the TV played some stupid reality show that Jared had no interest in. Well, not now anyways. It was sometimes kind of fun to watch the people's stupid exaggerated expressions--

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of his front door opening. He turned his head and his eyes met with Evan's. The other boy looked dreadfully awkward (like always) and was messing with the hem of his shirt. Jared thought it was a wonder his shirts hadn't been reduced to strings. Evan must have some sort of magical powers.

"Well, you don't have to just stand there," Jared commented, smooth as ever. Not. 

"O-oh, yeah." Evan shuffled towards the couch, making Jared chuckle. Which, of course, turned into a cough. Jared could swear he could feel his lungs burning.

"Do you need me to make you anything?" 

"Dear Evan. Love-of-my-life, Evan." Jared smirked slightly at the blush on Evan's face. "I will gladly accept your offer and demand you make me soup."

So maybe he was a bit delirious, and just a bit insane, but he could feel his heart jump when Evan nodded and smiled at him. He resisted the urge to smile back at him. Damn Evan and his stupidly stunning face. Jared watched him walk to the kitchen and tried to decipher if the feeling in his stomach was butterflies or the need to vomit. Maybe both. Probably both. 

It was like a godsend when Evan walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of soup in hand. There was a golden light streaming around Evan's face, and the world seemed to slow as the angel that is Evan Hansen moved towards him-- Jared's rumbling stomach interrupted whatever he had been thinking. So, he might not have eaten in the past two days he'd been sick. That didn't matter now.

Evan handed Jared the soup, his hands shaking just slightly. Jared carefully balanced it in his lap and hoped to every fucking deity out there that he didn't sneeze while it was there because it would definitely burn his dick off and even if he was sick he had his reputation for later to think about and he was not going through life with a burnt dick just because his body decided to violently lurch and eject snot. 

If anyone but Evan had made the soup, Jared would have found it mediocre, but at that moment it was the best thing he had ever tasted. And he kind of wanted to kiss Evan, just to wipe that concerned look off his face (even if it made his heart flutter), but that would be gross and besides _he definitely did not feel that way about Evan and that would be weird if he did._ Especially considering Evan was still crushing after a dead guy and his sister and Jared really did not want to be in the middle of that.

Okay, he'd probably jump all over the chance if he got it, a rebound or not, but he wouldn't be getting that chance so he should just stop thinking about it.

"You should probably take cooking classes, this soup needs a lot of work."

Evan laughed. "I can't take you seriously when you sound like that."

"I'm very se--" Jared moved the soup onto the coffee table, with a considerable amount of effort, before coughing his lungs out. "As I was saying, I'm very serious and you should take me very seriously."

Evan giggled again, making Jared smile a bit. "Yeah, yeah, very seriously."

And the urge to kiss him was back and Jared almost leaned in before the churning in his stomach came back and he remembered: oh yeah, he was sick, really sick, and if he even touched Evan he'd probably get sick too and that would be Jared's fault. Plus, once again, it would be awkward if he kissed Evan and he didn't have feelings like that. He sighed. Lying to himself like this wasn't working very well.

"Do you want me to, um, clean up... everything?"

"What are you, a maid?"

Evan blushed. Jared had that committed to memory, how the tips of his ears turned red and he ducked his head slightly. He bet that Evan's chest probably-- Jared backed away from that train of thought before he crashed. Instead, he continued, "It's fine, my mom'll clean it up when she comes home from her trip."

"Another trip?" Concern. Jared didn't like this kind of concern. Family was a subject he didn't breach. 

"Yeah, but it's fine. House all to myself, that's always great!" Jared grinned widely to compensate.

"But, you're sick," Evan replied, eyebrows furrowed.

"Not thaaat sick," Jared countered, before coughing. That made Evan laugh.

"Not sick, right... Guess I'll take this soup back--"

"No no no!" Jared exclaimed, before realizing what he said. He could feel his cheeks heating up and he tried to cover his face with the blanket.

"Thought you didn't like my soup."

"I don't, I just, uh, feel sorry for you, so I'm going to eat it anyways." Jared slowly lowered the blanket from his face once his blush was gone, peaking at Evan's expression, which was beyond amused.

Evan stood up from the couch, grabbing the empty water glass Jared had forgotten was there and moving towards the kitchen. And, in what Jared assumed was a rare moment of confidence, Evan said, "Cute excuse."

Then Evan was in the kitchen and Jared's blush was back full force, and he moved a hand up to cover the smile on his face. Damn that endearing kid.


End file.
